SI TU LO SABES, DIME COMO?
by ErO-cRiStAL
Summary: HISTORIA YAOI- SASUNARU*NARUSASU- sasuke entra nuevo al un instituto privado como profesor. aqui conoce a sus estudiantes y entre ellos naruto que no ha tenido una vida facil y lucha por mantener la beca en este instituto. al verse se enamoran por primera vez, y con esto se desencadenan ciertos sucesos.
1. Chapter 1

**SI TU LO SABES, DIME COMO?**

Capitulo Primero  
-Sea Bienvenido...al instituto de la hoja, aquí tiene las lleves de su casillero, y su escritorio, la lista de los salones en los que tiene que dar clases y, el salón que le corresponde como director es...- hace una pausa leyendo una especie de listado..- Octavo.- y me sonríe quitándose las gafas- espero que sea de su agrado joven uchiha.  
-me parece perfecto.- contesto simplemente.  
-bien entonces puede retirarse a su salón, explíquele a los estudiantes quien es usted, y su materia, téngales paciencia son jóvenes de 14 y 15 años. Si demuestra profesionalismo le aseguro que para el próximo tendrá uno de los salones superiores, Le deseo buena suerte.-  
-Gracias- y me retiro. Camino por los pasillos del enorme instituto, en toda mi carrera como profesor es la primera vez que me toca con unos mocosos de octavo grado, siempre era director de los grupos superiores pero supongo que experimentar nuevas experiencias no será malo.  
Mi nombre es sasuke, Uchiha sasuke tengo 20 años, se preguntaran porque soy tan joven y tengo ya una carrera como profesor profesional, pues la razón es porque desde pequeño fui diferente, y cuando tenía 14 años fui trasladado a la universidad central para estudiar, pero porque estudiar para ser licenciado y la respuesta es simple, me encanta tener la atención de las personas mientras les regalo conocimientos esenciales.  
Hablo 5 idiomas, japonés, español, inglés, francés y portugués.  
Mi hoja de vida o como dicen en España, Curriculum, es impecable, tengo los suficientes conocimientos para trabajar en lo que quisiera.  
Pero dado a que no termine el colegio, por que salte a la universidad estar en uno enseñando simplemente me llena.  
RIIINGGG!  
El timbre de entrada me sorprende y rápidamente los pasillos se llenan de jóvenes con uniformes, la parte de arriba una camisa blanca, en caso de los hombres pantalón verde oscuro y las mujeres faldas hasta la rodilla del mismo color.  
Noto algunas miradas de las estudiantes que deduzco yo son del último año. Estas tienen la falda por encima de las rodillas casi en el muslo tapando lo esencial. De seguro tendrán problemas con la directora que por lo que veo es bien jodida.  
Vuelvo a lo mío y rápidamente leo las hojas en donde se explica brevemente todo sobre el salón que me asignaron.  
-salón 8, tercer piso de la torre 2 - y rápidamente me dirigí a ese lugar.

…  
Respire hondo antes de entrar.- aquí voy..- y entre se escuchaba un bullicio que fue silenciado rápidamente ante mi presencia, algunos me miraban con miedo, otros con curiosidad y otros simplemente les daba igual. -Buenos días...- salude y parece que nadie me ha escuchado- DIJE BUENOS DIAS!-  
-BUENOS DIAS!- saludaron todos colocándose de pie...  
-Mi nombre es sasuke uchiha y... Seré su director de grupo... Además de acompañarlos en las clases de Inglés y Francés... Profundizaciones de inglés y francés.- empiezo como siempre, pero lo que no quiero es dar una impresión de profesor gruñón y menos siendo tan joven..- Siéntense.. Y para la próxima respondan el saludo no solo mío si no de mis otros compañeros. - y todos se sientan- ahora llamare a lista y cada que diga sus nombres por favor decir su edad...- nadie contesto nada- y cuando acabe con esto, si quieren pueden preguntarme algo y yo les respondo les parece- vi como algunos asentían y otros respondían uno que otro 'si' - perfecto..- y así empezó la llamada a lista uno por uno hasta que..  
-Uzumaki Naruto...- pero nadie contesto- uzumaki naruto?  
-disculpe- veo que una de mis alumnas levanta la mano, para ser más exactos Ino yamanaka de 15 años.  
-dime señorita Ino- y noto como se sonroja de nuevo al ver que coloco mi atención en ella.  
-el compañero naruto uzumaki no pudo venir hoy, está enfermo, y seguramente no vendrá en toda esta semana- me informa amablemente.  
-esta bien..- coloco un punto señalando su nombre en la lista- Sigamos...Rock Lee.  
-PRESENTE QUERIDO PROFESOR! SOY ROCK LEE Y TENGO 15 AÑOS, VENGO DEL INTITUTO 'LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD' - se para como un soldado hablando a todo volumen, creo que tendré estudiantes bien raritos.  
-perfecto..- contesto sonriendo, me ha hecho gracia, pero dejo de sonreír al notar como a todas mi estudiantes se les hace corazones en los ojos... Y suspiro.

Mis estudiantes no quisieron preguntar nada, me explico cuando se dieron cuenta de que mis respuestas serian,: NO, SI, puede ser, a lo mejor.  
Se les murió la curiosidad.

La primera hora constaba de estar con tu grupo, de hay seguía la segunda hora que me toco en 10, y las jovencitas no dejaban de mirarme incluso me hacían preguntas indecentes la juventud de hoy en día; después media hora de descanso para todos, luego la tercera hora me toco en un 6, y para la cuarta hora en un 7.  
Las profundizaciones solo era de los grados sextos para delante.  
Los demás eran despachados al medio dia.  
Y seguia la ultima hora de profundización que para mi mala suerte, me volvio a tocar en decimo  
Y a las casi 2 de la tarde se terminaban las clases, luego me dirigí al salon de profesores, organizo mis cosas y en solo cuestión de minutos, ya estoy en mi carro manejando hacia mi hogar que me demoro en llegar 30 min.  
Al llegar me siento exhausto. Debo aceptar que despertarte a las 5 de la mañana, bañarme y manejar media hora para estar a las 6 a.m en el colegio porque es la hora en que los profesores entran. Es un poco cansón, espero para mi buena suerte poder acostumbrarme a mi fuerte jornada.  
Observo mi celular y sonrió a ver que mi hermano me ha enviado un mensaje..  
-que hay ototo, muy movido tu primer dia de trabajo..- suspiro  
-no tienes idea- tecleo y le mando el mensaje.  
- que Curso te ha tocado?- no queria contestar pues sabia que se reiria de mi.  
-octavo-  
-jajajajajaja te ha tocado culicagados! Jajajajaja- bufo molesto, que pesado es mi hermano. Asi que decido ignóralo y acostarme a hacerme una siestita.

Los siguientes 4 dias que sobraban de la semana, no fueron la excepción, acostumbrarme a esta jornada es muy difícil. Pero para mi no hay nada imposible.

Y llego el tan esperado fin de semana. Y con ello mucho trabajo, tengo que hacer un manual de ingles de todo lo que voy a enseñar en el año para cada grado en los que doy clase.. Es decir,6,7,8,9,10 y 11. Y para 8, 10 y 11 de frances.  
-perfecto...- susurro, afortunadamente tengo un asistente que me va a ayudar  
-Pero hermano! Como me dices que te ayude, si tienes un buen plazo! - y era cierto tenia plazo de una semana.  
-itachi no me gusta tener trabajo atrasado, es muy facil ayúdame con los de francés, vale.. Mira que me toca hacer los de inglés. - y mi mirada de cordero degollado es el ingrediente extra para ' operacion itachi me debe ayudar'  
-pero que tu crees que yo no tengo trabajo?- y si lo sabia, pero tambien se que este es el dia libre de el..  
-si pero hoy no haces nada, porque tu asistente se encarga de eso, vamos hermano- y ya le miraba con la lagrima a punto de salirme del ojo.. Veo como suspira pesadamente y  
-esta bien..- YEAH! No hay nada que mi numerito de 'hermano menor' no pueda con itachi.  
Y asi empezamos, desde por la mañana hasta las 12 menos 15 de la noche, pude convencer a itachi que me ayudase con algunos de ingles. Y asi terminamos los manuales.

-No No! Que peligro es ayudarte! Mejor me voy- decia mi hermano con cara de cansado y de seguro yo tenia la misma cara  
-vamos itachi que mañana es domingo y podemos dormir hasta tarde para recuperar fuerzas.- y asi terminamos en una cafetería tomando un te de limon

-y dime sasuke, como te va con los muchachos de tu salon, no has tenido problemas?- mire a mi hermano y suspire  
-todo esta muy bien, ellos son muy obedientes e inteligentes, hay uno de ellos shikamaru nara, que tiene el mayor nivel de inteligencia de todo el salon, su capacidad me deja sorprendido, me ha contado que le invitaron a estudiar directamente a una universidad pero el se nego, dijo que queria pasar tiempo con sus amigos, que no le interesaba crecer tan rapido- mi hermano me miraba serio- me ha dejado pensando.  
- ya veo.- suspira tambien  
-y hay otro que no he visto nunca, su nombre es uzumaki naruto y me preocupa un poco- miro por la ventana y me concentro en un columpio que hay enfrente de la cafeteria  
-por que?  
-no se presento en toda la semana con la escusa de que estaba enfermo, quise investigar y no aparece con registros familiares, este joven no tiene padres solo tiene un hermano pero sabrá kamisama en donde esta, Sus notas en todos estos años ha sido sobresalientes.-  
-ya veo, espera a que aparezca esta semana que me imagino que si ira verdad?-  
-si. Eso espero...- terminamos el te y luego itachi me acompaño a mi depto, y despues se fue al de el.

Y llego el lunes, mi celular sono a las 5 de la mañana, me levanté, asie, vestí, desayune y me fui al instituto.  
Iva manejando cuando derrepente un joven se me mete por delante obligándome a frenar en seco, le veo sorprendido con las manos sobre la parte delantera de mi coche.  
-lo siento dattebayo- y sale corriendo, su rostro me pareció familiar y no solo eso, llevaba los pantalones del instituto pero estaba sin camisa, se veia físicamente formado pero no exagerado.  
Llegue y estacione el carro, mire para todos lados a ver si habia algún estudiante, despues subi al salon de profesores y estaban todos, me sente y entonces empezó una charla, que termino a las  
Todos los estudiantes entraban a las 7 de la mañana.  
Y todos los lunes siempre hay dirección de grupo en los primeros 15 minutos. Asi que me dirigi al salon que me asignaron, cuando llegue, habia alguien sentado y con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre.  
Entre caminando despacio, y deje las cosas sobre el escritorio, luego me acerque y observe al personaje que estaba sentado. Y me sorprendí, rápidamente hato cabos y supe que la persona que tenia enfrente de mi era el tal naruto y no solo eso, tambien era aquel joven de la mañana, sabia que era del instituto pero nunca pense que fuese naruto.  
Frunci El ceño al ver que tenia el labio roto y que su ojo se veian rastros de morados. Me sentia ofendido al saber que alguien habia golpeado a uno de mis estudiantes, suspire para contener mi rabia y le volvi a mirar, su cabello parecia rayitos de sol pegados en su cuero cabelludo, sus cejas eran tambien rubias casi tirando a doradas, y sus pestañas largas y lisas y tambien rubias, su piel era un canela perfecto y se veia una que otra pequita en sus mejillas, y nariz, y en sus mejillas...que era eso? Bigotes? Fuera lo que fuera se le veia hermoso en el, y senti la necesidad de tocarlas para ver que se sentia, pero desisti de la idea y entonces vi sus labios, rosados perfectos excepto por aquel golpe.  
Suspire, y masajee mi nariz para pensar en lo que fuera. Excepto en matar al desgraciado que le golpeo. Hasta que me senti observado profundamente y abri mis ojos que inmediatamente conectaron con los de el.  
Son los ojos azules mas hermosos que en mi vida yo haya podido ver, pero también eran los mas tristes que haya visto.  
Naruto es hermoso... " Hay no, no me conocia esa parte mia tan... Pedofila"  
-ha! Eres tu lamento lo de esta mañana es que tenia mucho afan! Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.- me quedo observándole, me sonríe con una sonrisa preciosa pero esa sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, es decir que no me esta sonriendo de verdad...  
-hmp...- contesto simplemente y entonces deja de reir.  
-vaya ni idea que fueras el nuevo director de grupo de mi salon jajajajaja que concidencia!- y me vuelve a sonreir falsamente, solo me quedo suspirar.  
-eres naruto uzumaki?-  
-Si señor ese soy yo!- contesta igual de escandaloso a rock lee.  
-que edad tienes?-  
-14 años... Y dentro de poco 15! Jajajajaja- y pienso rápidamente en su fecha de nacimiento, y para ese dia falta menos de 15 dias...  
-hmp... Soy Sasuke Uchiha, Tengo 20 años y asi como has dicho soy el director de grupo de vosotros, y también el profesor de ingles y frances.- Noto como me mira con admiración  
-Eso es genial! Sabes hablar dos idiomas!- se veia sorprendido  
-de hecho 5 idiomas, Español y portugués tambien...- ahora me veia mas admirado que antes.  
-WOW! Yo quiero aprender tambien! Jajajajajaja usted se ve que es buena persona, y me caes bien es un placer conocerle profesor sasuke- y me estira su mano. Y yo la acepto, en el momento que nos apretamos las manos, senti un corrientoso por todo mi cuerpo, y por lo que veo naruto tambien lo sintio pues noto como los bellos rubios de su brazo se erizan. Y lo miro a los ojos, habia algo estraño y esta vez sonrio y me sorprendi esta si era de verdad. Y yo tambien le sonrei y me quedo observando sus mejillas se sonrojan.  
RIIIINNNG!  
El timbre sono tan duro que nuestras manos se desconectaron. Y naruto se volvió a sentar y yo solo me quede parado y me cruce de brazos.  
El Salon se empezó a llenar.  
-NARUTO!- gritaron algunos compañeros al verlo y corrieron a abrazarle. - donde te habias metido? Idiota me tenias preocupada- le regaña Sakura haruno, 14 años.  
-Si naruto una semana sin ti en el insti es aburridor- le acompaña Kiba inuzuka 15 años.  
-jajajaja chicos calmaos, no ha pasado nada solo enferme.. Pero ya estoy bien..  
-vaya no sabia que las enfermedades produjeran moretones..- suelta shikamaru y yo coloco atencion a su expresión que se coloco seria  
-SHIKAMARU!- es golpeado por ino..  
Suspiro con pesadez...  
-Bien Todos siéntense...- y todos se sientan- buenos dias-  
-buenos dias profesor sasuke- contestan todos tranquilamente..  
-bueno la razon de que este aqui, es que tengo su horario de clases, los lunes solo nos veremos estos 15 minutos, pero el resto de los dias, nos veremos los martes y viernes para ingles, Martes profundizacion de ingles y viernes profundizacion de frances. Y miercoles y jueves frances.., esos dias tienen profundizaciones con otros profesores. Les apuntare el horario para que sepan en que hora.. Cada clase, tambien para que eligan la especialidad.. Que segun me han informado comienza desde este grado...  
Sus especialidades son: electricidad con el profesor kakashi hatake, Sistemas con el profesor Asuma Sarutobi y Dibujo con la profesora kurenai que tambien les acompañara con las clases de Naturaleza. - y asi les fui explicando cada detalle a mis estudiantes- tambien cada profesor les dara un modulo para guiarse, y cada que termine un periodo se hara un examen para medir lo que han aprendido en todo el periodo, y aqui termino alguna duda? - al parecer ninguna. - bien aqui tengo una hoja, quiero que coloquen sus nombres y la especialidad que desean estudiar.- y rápidamente cada uno ya tenia claro su asunto. - perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, pórtense bien con los demas licenciados. - arregle mis cosas, y mire a naruto, antes de salir, que estaba en el ultimo puesto de la fila pegada a la pared.  
Rápidamente vi la hoja en el que se apuntaron las especialidades.-naruto uzumaki, Dibujo. - sonrei.  
Todo el dia me pregunte que hacia un niño sin padres, estudiando en un instituto privado, que me imagino que cada pensión costara un ojo de la cara a cada uno de los padres de los estudiantes.  
El instituto de la hoja era el mejor de toda la region, los estudiantes del ultimo año salen hablando ingles y frances, y especializados perfectamente. Listo para trabajar y ser alguien importante.  
Y una persona como naruto no cuadraba en ese lugar, de donde sacaba el dinero. Y que hacia para sostenerse. Si no tenia padres?  
-menudo lio que tengo..-  
-problemas ya, tan rapido?- se me sento al lado un compañero de trabajo.  
-no es solo que me preocupa algo- contesto a mi acompañante  
-dejame adivinar, Naruto uzumaki...- y me quede sorprendido..- no te lies por el, el error que han cometido los anteriores profesores con el es que se meten mucho en su vida, y naruto... Es una persona muy amable, sensilla y humilde. Pero no le gusta que tengan lastima de el.. Sabes ese muchacho me sorprende mucho.  
-hmp, Solo me pregunto como hace para pagar este lugar..-  
-tiene una beca... Veras a el cada año se le renueva la beca, porque naruto demuestra muchas ganas de querer aprender, y es muy colaborador, mantiene mas aqui en el instituto que en la calle y eso es hacer que el instituto tenga una buena reputación.- como no lo pense antes.  
-y sus golpes?- veo como suspira  
-jajaja creo que no deberia de contarte esto uchiha, ese muchacho confio en mi y yo no soy nadie para contarte sus problemas, se lo he prometido. Pero si quieres saberlo, aprender a ganarte su confianza..- me molesto un poco pero quizás tenga razon.  
-Gracias iruka, Quieres tomar un cafe?- y acepta, despues de todo hay que aprovechar los bloques libres..  
Y cada dia que pasaba queria saber mas y mas de naruto, en las clases de ingles puede sostenerme una conversación al igual que nara, pero en frances... Jajajajaja se le da faltal.  
En los momentos de descanso mantiene en el gimnasio del instituto, haciendo ejercicio con sus amigos.  
Y noto que todo el tiempo que pueda estar naruto en el instituto lo aprovecha al maximo, si pudiese pasar hay el dia, lo haria.  
Mi admiración por el crece, y un extraño calorcito en mi vientre.

Y el dia de su cumpleaños llego, diez de octubre y con ello el dia completamente lluvioso.

No había hablado bien con naruto pero con lo poco que lo hacíamos nunca hubo silencios incomodo, asombrosamente naruto tiene mucho tema de conversación  
Me levanté a las 5:10 de la cama, me bañe y desayune chocolate caliente, me coloque un abrigo y luego agarre pista para el instituto.  
Iva manejando cuando lo vi caminando con la cabeza agachada y completamente mojado. Su mirada perdida y supe que no era solo la lluvia lo que bajaba por su rostro.  
-NARUTO!- le llame y me quedo viendo-entra..- y le abri la puerta delantera... Se veia temblando de frio.  
-hola profesor sasuke- me saluda intentando de sonreir pero no puede  
-hola...- digo simplemente- estas bien? - no pudo hablar, yo sentia que queria decir algo pero simplemente no podia, entonces cuando senti que iva a hablar solo un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta...-naruto?.. Que te pasa, no llores.- mi corazon se comprimía fuertemente.. Y sin pensar mas lo abrace, Halándolo hacia mi.. Dándole de mi calor, y senti que no correspondió, cuando lo iva a soltar siento como sus brazos me aprietan por en cuello, correspondiendo mi abrazo, y se coloca a llorar... Desconsoladamente.  
Repasemos, faltan 10 minutos para las 6, tengo al chico mas lindo que en mi vida yo haya podido ver, y esta cumpliendo años hoy, pero esta triste.  
Pasaron cinco minutos y naruto se iva calmando..  
-bien, ahora dime que pasa?- le pregunto acariciando su melena, y me quedo observándolo, ya habia notado que naruto es mas bajito que yo y su edad es la respuesta, me llega hasta donde termina mis abdominales, "que pedófilo soy" no pude evitar pensarlo.  
-sasuke, tu tienes hermanos?- a que viene esa pregunta?  
-si, mayor que yo, tiene 24 años y se llama itachi- contesto dando mucha información pero ciertamente me nace..  
-yo tambien...- dice ahogado  
-eso es bueno, tener un ser querido... Para no sentirte solo...- le intento animar.  
-sasuke, mi hermano esta en coma, desde hace mas de 2 años- ok, eso si no me lo esperaba.- el dia que iva a cumplir 12 años, mi unico familiar y posiblemente la persona que mas quiera en este mundo, tuvo un accidente, mi hermano mayor y desde entonces no ha vuelto a abrir los ojos yo...- y intenta no quebrarse- mi hermano trabajaba para darme pobremente lo que yo necesitase, pagaba mi estudio y me decia que aunque sea yo, tenia que ser un profesional, alguien de quien sentirse orgulloso, que seguramente papa y mama lo estarán en el cielo pero... Desde aquel dia no ha vuelto a despertar y yo solo trato de ser el mejor, deberas que lo intento teba...yo- sollozo y veia como las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro- se que cuando despierte... Se sentirá orgulloso de mi pero, este año mi deseo de cumpleaños al parecer tampoco se cumplió...- termina ahogado. Y no puedo evitar volver a abrazarlo.  
-ten fe naruto, todo saldra bien- le sonrio y al parecer funciona por que se sonroja, o ya estaba asi de tanto llorar.- que te parece si despues de clases, salimos a comer un helado, ya sabes como para celebrar tu cumpleaños, digo todo los dias no se cumplen 15...te parece?- sus ojos se iluminan  
-si. - y me sonrie.  
-bien ahora vamonos al insti que seguro me colocaran un memorando por llegar tarde.  
-lo siento- se disculpa  
-mmm no importa, no podran con migo ya sabes, marca uchiha- digo haciéndome el sex simbol  
-engreído...- susurra haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos  
-oye! Que soy tu profesor mas respecto!- y entonces nos soltamos a reir...

No me dijeron nada por llegar tan tarde, naruto decidio bajarse un par de cuadras antes de llegar al instituto.  
Este dia en especial, me tocaba clase con mi grupo, Frances para ser mas exactos, pero solo Profundización. En el ultimo tiempo, y eso me facilitaba las cosas con respecto a naruto.  
La mañana Se paso Rapido, y con ello llego la hora del descanso, intente de buscarlo con la mirada y lo vi entrando al Gym, bufe molesto que no podia comer algo como todos sus amigos? Pero no el tenia que irse a ese lugar a hacer ejercicio.  
Como vi que entro solo esta vez decidi asomarme, que mas da nunca lo he hecho y lo que vi me dejo. Impactado.  
Naruto Se habia quitado la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones, y los coloco a cerca, "Claro el estaba empapado.. Que lento soy ojala q no pesque algo..." Y solo quedo en una pantaloneta negra con lineas naranjas a los lados... Veo como se coloca a buscar algo en su desgastado maletin. Y cuando se voltea en sus manos tiene unos guantes negros, sin dedos. Ya puestos en sus manos. Que se veian visiblemente desgastados.  
Y camina hasta el bulto de arena que esta solo sostenido por una cuerda de calidad.  
Lo toca como palpándolo y entonces lanza su primer golpe. Y tras de ese los demas  
Esta imagen es condenadamente sexy, el su sudor bajando lentamente por su pecho en donde se ve todo bien marcado pero no exagerado. Y sus brazos tambien. Me explico, puro musculo. Bien esculpido. Naruto de por si es delgado, y cada cosa que tenia en su cuerpo parecia puesta por angeles. Y su espalda, OMG!  
Veo como da una poderosa patada. Y el bulto se mueve unos cuantos metros pero no llega al final.  
-Tómatelo con calma naruto, recuerdas que si forzas tu cuerpo o tus musculos puedes quedarte enano o peor aun, quemarte los musculos... Asi como estas ahora es tu punto, ni mas ni menos. Espera a crecer. Y veras que el bulto llegara al final...- Dios! Después de todo no estaba solo, Discreción sasuke discreción  
-lo se profesor jiraiya..- y suspira empezándose a quitar lo guantes y uno de ellos se rompe..- que lastima...- suspira  
-en hora buena pequeño...- se acerca a naruto y le entrega un paquete- Feliz Cumpleaños Campeón. - naruto le abraza fuertemente y después emocionado grita  
-Que es!-  
-abrelo..- y asi lo hizo, dentro habian un par de guantes, negros de cuero, con terminaciones en naranja tambien de cuero, sin dedos- espero que te queden jajajajaja, en cuanto los vi supe que eran perfectos para ti.  
-Snif...Snif...  
-emm naruto?... Que pasa pequeño no te ha gustado mi regalo?- pregunta asustado  
-ESTAN PERFECTOS! GRACIAS! - y salta otra vez encima de el..- mis propios guantes de pelea... *w*...- si se veia emocionado..  
Y toda esta escena me hizo sentir algo estraño... mas Admiración por naruto, ademas de querer regalarle algo tambien. A lo mejor tengo suerte y me abraza.  
"Por Dios sasuke deja la pedofilia!"  
-Profesor sasuke..- escucho una voz coquetona llamándome, cuando volteo a verle me doy cuenta que es una estudiante del ultimo año- que hace hay parado viendo el gym, no le gustaria hacer algo... Mas interesante...- como es que era su nombre... HA! Si Karin.- yo le podria... Ayudar... - y la obserbe, su falda solo tapaba lo necesario y su camisa era muy apretada y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, su boca pintada de un rojo sangre en donde estaba chupando un bombon de la manera mas desagradable posible, y un par de gafas haciendole juego a este personaje.  
Cualquier hombre hubiera sucumbido a sus encantos pero esta científicamente comprobado que yo no soy cualquier hombre.. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.  
-jovencita Karin, No tiene frio?- fue mi primera pregunta, y veo como sonrie nerviosamente sacandose el bombon de la boca, antes de que dijiese algo. Volvi a hablar- yo le aconsejo que para estos climas tan humedos, le baje el dobladillo a su falda, se abroche bien esa camisa, se coloque un buen suéter encima, aparte también deje de chupar ese bombon, has visto como te deja los labios? Le aconsejo que se Coloque a estudiar Frances porque la proxima clase hay un examen, que en su caso déjeme decirle que seria su salvación...asi que con su permiso..- y la dejo hay sola parada, puedo jurar que hasta se coloco palida, eso le pasa por trepadora.

El timbre sono y de nuevo el corredor, el coliceo y las tiendas se vacian. Dando comienzo de nuevo a las clases.  
El tiempo se paso volando, y como una rayo ya estábamos en la profundizacion, la ultima clase de toda la semana.  
Al subir al salon los asientos estaban en circulo y todos mis estudiantes estaban sentados haciendo un circulo y mirandose unos a otros, hablando y sonriendo. Tan inocentes a la vida real exceptuando uno, naruto que en este momento se encontraba enseñando sus nuevos guantes y todos estaban sorprendidos.  
-no se preocupen, quedense asi.. Enseguida les acompaño..- y acomode mi maletín en el meson y..- me habren un espacio- y asi lo hicieron, ahora yo formaba parte de ese circulo.- y de que tanto practican?  
-el profesor jiraiya le ha obsequiado unos guantes finisimos a naruto..- contesta ino. -ya veo, y saben porque el se ha obsequiado eso?- pregunte y hubo un silencio, mire a naruto y lo note incómodo.  
-usted sabe porque?- pregunta kiba  
-pues... - vaya lio. Ahora que contesto...  
-jajaja muchachos, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños.. Y el profesor solo tuvo un detaye.. Tebayo..- y hubo un. Silencio entendi que esta es la primera vez que naruto revela eso? Entonces porque cuando le conoci me lo conto asi sin mas?  
-NARUTO! TODOS. ESTOS AÑOS Y APENAS HOY LO CUENTAS! - y le dan tremendo golpe en la cabeza.  
-haa Sakura Shan! Eso me ha dolido- se defiende  
-pudiste habérnoslo informado! - grita otra vez..  
-PIEDAD, SALVAME SHIKAMARU- y se esconde dentras de el.  
Esta escena me hace sentir raro. Agraciado y Feliz esta claro que mis estudiantes se quieren unos a otros.  
-Dejalo sakura, Ha hermano feliz Cumpleaños, si hubiera dicho antes te hubiese dado algo...- y chocan sus puños.  
Sakura suspira y..  
-Feliz cumpleaños, y este año no habra regalo por informarlo tarde...- y asi todos pasaron y felicitaron a naruto, despues todos me quedaron viendo como esperando algo de mi parte  
-Felicidades..- dije Simplemente..  
-HA y que haras hoy naruto? Vayamos a jugar y despues no lo montamos en la casa de ino, despues de todo mañana es Sabado!- idea sakura y entonces naruto se rasca la cabeza.  
-Lo siento amigos, me toca salir de aqui a trabajar. Jejejejej- su respuesta me ha sorprendido  
-ha que lastima... - suspiran todos, despues de eso como obsequio a naruto, la pasamos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que sono el timbre de salida.  
-naruto no vienes?- dice kiba al ver que naruto se quedo en la salida del salon.  
-No, sasuke me dijo que tenia que decirme algo, creo que la he liado.  
-tu siempre metiéndote en problemas, bueno si algo llegas a mi casa vale y si no pues nos hablamos el lunes, adios-  
-adios kiba- y entonces salgo cuando veo que solo queda naruto  
-no deberias estar en el trabajo?- pregunto pues se que ha mentido  
-no, hasta las 8 no me toca el turno.- contesta y vuelo a quedar conhelado.  
-Si trabajas naruto? Pense que era broma..ya sabes para despistar a tus amigos- queria respuestas y las queria ahora.  
-me toca trabajar, el seguro solo mantuvo conectado a mi hermano un año, despues de eso he trabajado en lo que me salga porque cada mes debo Pagar para que no le desconecten. Lo que me da bienestar familiar solo me cubre el pequeño apartamento en donde vivo.- suspira y luego me sonrie otra vez falsamente, yo por mi parte me siento horrible- no se porque te cuento esto, te juro que a casi nadie se lo cuento, pero tu me inspiras confianza. Jejejejeje ya sabes.  
-ya veo...- se que ese tema le lastima asi que lo cambio. Ahora no debo pensar en eso, tengo toda la noche para hacerlo- bueno naruto escúchame, has visto la farmacia que queda a unas calles de aqui...  
-si la farmacia Ezequiel..-  
-esa misma, espérame en ese lugar.-  
-perfecto.  
Rapidamente bajo las escaleras y llego a mi coche, que es un poco moderno, no quise llamar la atencion con un deportivo a algo asi.  
Afortunadamente nadie me paro, y sali del instituo y baje a la farmacia.  
Y lo vi, sin camiseta solo con un esqueleto blanco. Pero el no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de una chica, muy bella que irradiaba ternura nuclear. Piel blanca, cabello negro casi morado y ojos grises perlados. Se veia sonrojada, y naruto tambien. Que le estara diciendo? Oh no! Ella se estaba acercando a el.. Y mucho! Que alguien haga algo! Y cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Naruto la tomo de los hombros y la separo delicadamente. "Que caballero" pensé  
Hizo una negación con la cabeza y soltó unas palabras que pude leer  
-lo siento..- y con una mano le acaricio la mejilla- hinata yo ya quiero a alguien. - veo como hinata agacha la cabeza y naruto se alarma- no.. No llores.. Por favor.. Entiéndeme..- decia acariciando sus hombros, no veo que le dice hinata por que me esta dando la espalda, solo despues ella le abraza, le besa la mejilla y se va. Noto como naruto suspira. Y me coloco enfrente de el y el entra en el carro.  
-todo bien?- pregunto y vuelve a suspirar  
-le acabe de Partir el corazón a esa Chica... Y no me siento muy bien.  
-ya veo, Pe ro hiciste lo correcto, hubiese sido peor que la engañases, naruto la vida es solo una y no se puede desperdiciar asi., ahora cambiando de tema lo primero que haremos sera ir a tu casa,  
-A . Mi.. mi casa? Pero por qué?- a preguntas tontas respuestas obvias  
-para que te cambies ese uniforme, no creo que sea bueno que nos vean. Y seria peor si llevase ese pantalón.- demasiado convincente  
-mmmm esta bien tienes razon- y eso hicimos, me sorprende naruto vive igual de lejos que yo al instituto. y nuestros caminos se conectan justo en donde nos topamos esta mañana.  
De seguro se levantara a las 5 también para llegar temprano al instituto.  
Me guio hasta su calle, era muy humilde. Y. Paramos en un edificio viejo...  
-esperame aqui vale- me avisa  
-acaso me tienes miedo?- pregunto para chuzarle el orgullo  
-ni en tus sueños es solo que...- y suspira- esta bien pasale.  
Y bajamos del carro, naruto saco las llabes y habrio la puerta de metal, dejando ver unas escaleras de sementó. En decir rusticas.. Empezamos a subir escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, que era un tercero y abrio la puerta..  
Habia un pequeño espacio. En el suelo un colchon que hacia el papel de cama, una mesa y un viejo armario de cintas, un baño y un meson con una minie estufa.  
El piso era rustico como las escaleras., las paredes tambien. No habia television mas que un viejo radio. Y algunos cuadernos viejos en la mesa. Con lapices gastados.  
De seguro hacia un frio de puta madre aqui arriba.  
-que te parece?- pregunta esperando una respuesta.  
-me parece que si no te alistas rapido me voy- que le podia decir, esta claro que no vive en un lugar estilo mansion, como mi depto  
-de acuerdo estoy en 5 minutos..- y se pierde En el baño mientras yo me coloco a observar su pequeño hogar. Y sus pequeñas cosas, y me tope con una foto. Me quede observándola.. en ella se veian cuantro personas, un rubio de cabello un poco mas largo que naruto que en sus hombros tenia un rubio de cabello largo que sonreia y miraba cariñosamente a una mujer pelirroja que sostenia en sus brazos un bebe rubio diminuto. Y supe quien era el bebe, la Mujer, el hombre y el niño. "Se ven tan felices.."  
-Estuve tebayo!- grita asustándome y se me cae la foto y se rompe el cristal... Y voltie a verlo, se veia serio  
-lo siento..- aurrine su foto familiar que estupido soy!-  
-no, te preocupes...-y se agacha recogiendo los cristales y yo hago lo mismo  
-enserio lo siento..- le repito  
-no te asares teme que ha sido un accidente.. Ya comprare otro vale- me sonrie pero se que se puso triste por el retrato.  
Recogimos los cristales y naruto saco la foto y la guardo.  
-nos vamos?-  
-si...- y salimos..

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

SI TU LO SABES, DIME COMO?

-nos vamos?-  
-si...- y salimos.. Una vez en el carro conducí hasta el centro comercial. - comeremos el helado y después, veremos una película..  
-que?- se veía sorprendido  
-acaso no quieres?- pregunte dolido..  
-si.. Pero..- y note su preocupación  
-es tu cumpleaños, dejame gastarte quieres..- vi como se le ilumino la mirada  
-SI!- grita emocionado.  
Al llegar Bajamos y caminamos hasta la heladería  
-Que quieres?  
-helado..  
-Pero que helado, mira todos los que hay- le mostré y sonrió apenado Luego quedo como ido, y busque que estaba viendo.. Y me tope con una espanta de ensalada de frutas.  
-quieres ese?- solo hizo un puchero que me derritió- perfecto. Me das una ensalada de frutas con dos bolas de crema de sabor.. Que sabor?  
-chocolate y vainilla- contesta.  
-esos mismos y para mi un batido de mandarina y limón..  
-ahora mismo se los llevo, por favor tomen asiento- y así lo hicimos.. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos mirando y después sonreímos..  
-después de esto que película nos vemos?- pregunto y lo noto cohibido  
-no se, no me he visto los estrenos, puede ser cualquiera supongo..  
-mmm que te parece si cuando estemos haya elegimos  
-me parece bien- note que naruto se veia apagado  
-naruto porque estas otra vez triste..?- suspira.. Dios cuantas veces ha suspirado desde que lo conozco  
-es solo que, jajaja el regalo que me iva a dar mi hermano constaba de un viaje a las islas de san andres, ya sabes ninguno de los dos conocia el mar y el habia trabajado mucho para ahorrar y...- noto como se encorva en su asiento y deja caer su cara en la mesa.  
Me siento terrible, naruto es muy joven para sufrir asi como lo hace.. El no vive bien y de paso hace menos de una hora me entere que trabaja para que no desconecten a su hermano.. Me imagino la desesperación que siente cada que se acerca la fecha de pagar...  
-no llores...- susurro acariciando su cabeza- naruto que la gente te vera y no creo que les quieras dar ese gusto? O si?- y como un resorte se levanto y con una servilleta se limpio los ojos. Y en ese momento llego lo que pedimos.  
-disfruten- y asi lo hacemos basto solo una cucharada de crema de vainilla para que naruto volviera a brillar  
-esta delicioso!  
-si lo esta- y yo probaba mi bebida aci-dulce. Naruto me quedo viendo y  
-puedo probar?-  
-esto?- le enseño mi baso  
-si- y le paso el baso y adsorbe un poco y coloca una cara muy graciosa. - sasuke esto sabe como a limonada muy dulce..  
-claro esta, es crema de mandarina y limon..-  
-esta rica...quieres un poco del mio?- y como decirle que no.  
-de acuerdo- y me da un trozo de piña con helado de vainilla- mmmm. Esta muy bueno..  
-verdad que si- la pasamos hablando de trivialidades Hasta que terminamos.  
Caminamos hasta la zona de cine y habian muchas en carteleras. Deje que naruto mirara los titulos para ver cual le llamaba la atención Como no se decidía opte por ayudarle  
-Sabes mi hermano me ha dicho que 'Guerra Mundial Z' es muy buena  
-entonces que sea esa...- compramos los boletos y para nuestra buena suerte la pelicula estaba por empezar..  
-Quieres palomitas?- le pregunto y hace una cara de disgusto  
-no estoy rellenito, pero gracias- contesta haciendo un puchero.  
Sin mas entramos y la cinta empezó a reproducirse... Yo estaba fresco viendo como gente come gente.. Y en la defensa de la pelicula, esos zombies han sido unos de los mejores que he visto.. Pero naruto era otro caso.  
-HA! Menudo susto que me ha dado ese Puto zombie!- hay que gracia me hacia Ver asi a naruto- NO! Jerry Corre por tu vida! - me conmueve y despues Silencio. Hasta que  
-Dios como escalan esos Zombies! Que hagan silencio!- parecía el metido en la pelicula.. Y se veia terror en sus ojos. -WOW! Que sanguinario es como le corta la mano asi!- todo parecía bueno hasta que- HA! Que susto que tonta es esa azafata...- y despues- silencio silencio...NO! Porque se le ha caido la maleta!  
Y si cuando habia un momento crucial en la pelicula.. Naruto estallaba en un manojo de nervios hasta que se termino..  
Salimos de la sala y naruto se veia muy feliz  
-te ha gustado la pelicula?- le pregunte y espere su respuesta  
-si, estuvo buena y no... No me he asustado o sorprendido..- parecía muy convincente.  
-Si claro...-  
-enserio tebayo!- alzo sus manos como si con eso me fuese a convencer y decidi dejarle ganar, despues de todo era su cumpleaños. Asi que me incline quedando a su altura y le mire profundamente, se quedo serio y visiblemente sonrojado.  
-te creo..- y a estas alturas ya estaba muy sonrojado, se ve tan tierno  
-mmmmm que hora es?- pregunta y miro mi reloj muñequero  
-las 8-  
-mierda voy tarde! Al bar!- el bar? Naruto trabajaba en un bar?  
-el bar? -  
-si trabajo hay sirviendo tragos, mi apariencia llama mucho la atención, ya sabes este cuerpo en patines y smokin, una belleza- ahora el se hacia el sex simbol.. Pero sea como sea... Naruto es menor de edad y no quita que tenga que trabajar.  
-entiendo...entonces vayámonos..- salimos y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Caminamos hasta mi coche y entramos- a donde te llevo?  
-a mi casa de hay ire al bar  
-y porque mejor no vamos directo al bar?  
-no quiero molestarte sasuke  
-no lo haces  
-por que tanto interés en mi  
-por que me importas! - y hubo un silencio, lo habia dicho en un momento de pregunta y respuesta, ni lo pense..  
-el bar Rasengan.- y entonces conducir hasta haya, habia ido un par de veces a ese lugar y nunca le vi, para rematar todo el viaje fue Silencioso. Y cuando llegamos fue incomodo  
-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste..- me agradece  
-de nada, siempre que necesites algo confia en mi..- le animo y le acaricio el hombro, me voltea a mirar y se veia nervioso y ansioso, se acerca a mi gateando. Y me abraza fuertemente, yo le correspondo y rápidamente lo acomodo en mis piernas para que sea un abrazo mas intimo.  
Se separa un momento sin quitar las manos de mi cuello y me queda mirando y luego desviá sus ojos a mis labios, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba embrujado de este rubio, y que el sentia tambien algo por mi y ...que soy un pedofilo sin remedio. Pero ahora no importa eso, lo que importa es lo que sucederá. En pocos segundos..  
Se acerca a mi y posa sus labios con los mios, sin movernos solo puestos en mi. Sentía su respiración que se detuvo en el momento del contacto y su corazón lo sentia atravez de su pecho. Como un potro salvaje...  
Se separa de mi y le veo muy sonrojado y sus pupilas un poco dilatadas.  
Respira y vuelve a besarme.. Esta vez presionando mas mis labios y moviendo los un poco torpe, Y mi corazon dio un salto, naruto no sabia besar y la explicación a eso es que nunca ha besado a nadie solo a mi mas sin embargo es el mejor que me han dado y eso, solo ese pensamiento despertó deseo en mi...  
Era hora de quitarle la pureza a esa boca... Con una de mis manos lo asegure en el cuello, para que no se separase y la otra en su cintura para sentirlo mejor..  
Lo separe un poco de mi para que respirara, lo mire y se veia tan inocente. Lo acerque a mi y quedando nuestras bocas a solo milímetros. Pase mi lengua lentamente por su labio inferior, delinean dolo  
-mmmm...- gimio con solo ese acto, habrio su boca esperando por mas y con toda mi experiencia me acerque completamente capturan dolo en un beso lento, mi boca se comia su labio superior y pasaba al inferior rápidamentemordiéndolo suavemente, naruto no paraba de gemir y yo me comia todos sus gemidos...  
La falta de oxigeno nos hizo separar, pero rápidamente volvimos a besarnos, naruto se caracteriza por aprender rapido y en este tema no era la ecepcion, tímidamente acerco su lengua a la mia y senti un escalofrió... Y naruto volvio a gemir.  
Esto tenia que parar me estaba excitando rápidamente y si las cosas seguían asi, lo hare mio aqui mismo.  
Asi que finalice el beso, naruto recupero el aliento y..  
-es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado... - sonrei, supe que se refería al beso- Me gustas muchísimo...- de seguro que ahora el sonrojado soy yo, un joven de 15 años se me declaro y para concluir mi locura yo le correspondo..- dime algo Sasuke..  
-Tu tambien me gustas naruto... Pero lo nuestro no puede ser... Soy tu profesor y tu mi alumno.- veo como su flequillo tapa sus ojos...  
-Nadie lo Sabría...- le escucho susurrar- o entonces dime como dejo de sentir esto?- ni yo sabia.  
-no se, no creas que eres el unico que sufre por esto...- Suspira pesadamente y.  
-olvidalo... Olvida lo que dije y olvida este beso... - intenta de pararse de mis piernas y Mi cuerpo se mueve solo..lo detengo y lo vuelvo a besar... Lentamente, la verdad no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, Quiero hacerlo feliz.. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos  
-Tenemos que tener cuidado, Naruto nadie lo puede saber...- y cai en el sus redes..., Me sonrie  
-entonces?- me quedo viendole  
-entonces que?- pregunto  
-que somos?- sus ojos pedían una respuesta inmediata, estaba ansioso y lo notaba.  
-mmmmm no se que quieres que seamos?- le respondo con otra pregunta.. Picaron.  
-yo... Quiero que seas mio...- me sorprendí.. Esas palabras podían ser traducidas de muchas formas... - es decir mi novio...solo mio...  
-haber si entendí...- y me carraspeo la garganta- un chico de 15 años de edad me pide un noviazgo a mi?  
-HA! Veo que entendiste bien.. - contesta alzándome una ceja..- aceptas o no?- sonrio. Y le beso de nuevo  
-si acepto.- vuelve a abrazarme.  
-Sasuke me tengo que ir...- me dice soltando el abrazo, y se volvio a sentar en el copiloto, me sentí vacio.  
-a que horas Sales?- pregunto y me quedo viendo- Que? Soy tu novio no!  
-jajajaja se escucha bonito...de ti.- me sonrie- a las 5 de la mañana.  
-Bien paso por ti...-  
-QUE?!-  
- Ha no! Hay que pagar requisitos para ser mi. Novio... No dejare que andes por hay a las 5 de la mañana solo.. Entiéndeme..- dije asiéndome la victima..  
-vale nos vemos..- y se baja del carro y entra a la disco..

me quede pensando unos minutos en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y despues de meditarlo Maneje al unico lugar donde podría sentirme re confrontado...

continuara

FELIZ AÑO!

Cristal ...


End file.
